Sixth Sense
by astia aoi
Summary: memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dengan orang disekitar adalah anugrah sekaligus kesialan/Request Anindya Cahya/


**Desclaimer:** _J.K Rowling_

**Pair: **_Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter_

**Genre :** _Horor/Angst_

**Warning:** _AU (__Alternative Universe)__, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, YAOI, Slash._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** _Astia Aoi_

**Title:** _Sixth Sense_

**Summary: **_memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dengan orang disekitar adalah anugrah sekaligus kesialan/Request Anindya Cahya/_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*Harry POV*

"Harry! Harry!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika sahabatku Ron memanggilku, "Ya Ron, ada apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini _mate_? Melamun dan tidak fokus dengan apapun yang kau lakukan," jawab Ron dengan kening yang berkerut menandakan kalau dia bingung dan cemas.

Aku tersenyum, "_Sorry_ Ron, aku hanya memikirkan tugas sekolah yang belum selesai kukerjakan," jawabku berbohong.

"Benar? Kamu tidak membohongiku kan _mate_?" Tanya Ron sekali lagi memastikan.

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi sambil menganggukan kepalaku, akhirnya Ron percaya. Kenapa aku berbohong? Kalian bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak mau membuat sahabat baikku yang amat sangat cerewet ini cemas padaku.

"_Well mate_, sudah saatnya aku masuk kelas. Oh ya aku hamper lupa, tadi Tom bertemu denganku di laboratorium IPA, katanya nanti pulang jangan lupa tunggu dia di lokernya. Aku pergi ya," setelah menyampaikan hal itu Ron melesat menuju ruang kelas.

Mendengar nama kekasihku perasaanku yang tadinya tidak enak sedikit membaik. Namun, ingatan tentang mimpiku akhir-akhir ini kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikiranku. Ya, mimpi buruk yang membuatku frustasi. Bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, mimpiku selalu menjadi kenyataan. Kalian pikir aku gila, terserah, tapi aku memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dari orang lain, aku dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan datang di sekitarku, kepada orang-orang terdekatku, melalui mimpi. Tapi, aku tidak tahu waktunya dengan tepat. Selain itu, aku juga dapat mendengar dan melihat orang yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga mimpi-mimpiku akhir-akhir ini tidak menjadi kenyataan, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal buruk menimpa satu-satunya sahabat wanitaku, Hermione. Ah, ya namaku Harry James Potter, aku baru kelas dua _Senior High School_. Aku adalah anak yang beruntung, karena ketika aku berumur empat tahun kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang kami tumpangi, aku selamat sedangkan kedua orang tuaku meninggal seketika. Semenjak itu aku tinggal bersama keluarga bibiku, kakak dari ibuku. Selama aku tinggal di keluarga bibiku, hidupku benar-benar tidak bahagia. Sampai ketika aku berumur 13 tahun, hak asuhku dan waliku berpindah ke ayah baptisku, Sirius Black, sahabat baik ayahku. Aku hidup bahagia dan nyaman dengannya.

*Harry POV END*

Setelah puas menenangkan diri di kantin, Harry berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Ron, dia tidak peduli jika dia terlambat masuk kelas, karena dia tahu sekarang adalah mata pelajaran Prof. Binns, pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan dan guru itu tidak akan menyadari kalau Harry terlambat.

**-o0o-**

Pulang sekolah Harry menunggu di loker yang bertuliskan Tom M Riddle, loker kekasihnya yang berbeda satu tahun diatasnya. Mereka sudah berpacaran dari mereka masih _Junior High School_. Harry menunggu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di loker, dia menggerak-gerakan kaki kanannya ke depan ke belakang karena bosan.

"Hai, _Sweety_, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," sapa pemuda berparas tampan dengan mata Onyx-nya sambil mencium pipi Harry lembut.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Tom. Sekarang jadi kita main ke kebun binatang kan?" Tanya Harry dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Hu'um, tentu saja. Ayo, aku sudah minta ijin _Uncle_ Siri-mu tersayang dan dapat ijin, meski diiringi nasihat-nasihat panjang kali lebarnya (?)" jawab Tom sambil menggandeng tangan Harry.

"Huh, panjang kali lebar? Memang rumus matematika apa, dasar," gumam Harry heran dengan pacaranya itu.

Tom yang mendengar gumam Harry hanya terkekeh pelan, dia sangat suka dengan ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang keheranan, menurutnya lucu dan manis. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Tom dan siap untuk berangkat. Namun telepon genggam Harry berbunyi.

"Hallo, ya _uncle_…ah Harry baru mau berangkat ke kebun binatang sekarang,"

"…."

"Apa?! Benar itu _uncle_?"

"…."

"Ba-baiklah, Harry akan ke sana sekarang," tutup Harry dengan panic.

Melihat itu Tom bertanya, "Ada apa Harry?"

"Tom kita tidak jadi pergi ke kebun binatang, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang! Hermione! Hermione…. Rumahnya mengalami kebakaran cukup parah, dan sekarang Hermione beserta keluarganya berada di rumah sakit!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke sana. Tapi kamu tenang dulu sayang," kata Tom sambil memutar arah perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Selama lima hari berturut-turut aku bermimpi hal buruk ini terjadi! Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya TOM!" ucap Harry penuh rasa bersalah.

"Dengar Harry, ini bukan salahmu! Kau tidak tahu kapan musibah ini terjadi! Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau berdoa agar Hermione dan keluarganya selamat," kata Tom menenangkan Harry.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Hermione dirawat.

"_Uncle_, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Harry langsung begitu tiba.

"Tenanglah Harry, keadaan mereka sudah membaik," jawab Sirius.

Mendengar itu Harry menghembuskan napas lega, Tom memeluk Harry lembut.

"_See_, mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah panic sayang," bisik Tom.

Harry tersenyum mendengar itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasih hatinya itu.

"Ehem, kalau mau berpacaran lebih baik jangan di sini," kata Sirius.

Tom yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai, "Bilang saja kau cemburu, karena sekarang _uncle_ Regulus sedang tidak ada di sisimu."

Sirius memberikan _death glare_ ke Tom yang berakhir sia-sia karena tidak digubris olehnya. Harry yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

**-o0o-**

Malamnya di Grimmauld Place no. 12 tempat tinggal Harry bersama Sirius, Harry sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah rumah. Ketika itu dia merasakan ada angin dingin yang melewati belakangnya, Harry terkejut dan dengan perlahan dia menutup bukunya dan menarik napas pelan. Setelah dirasa tenang dan tidak ada apa-apa Harry kembali membaca. Namun, Harry kembali merasakannya dan semakin lama semakin sering dan dekat. Harry sudah merasa tidak nyaman dan dengan cepat menutup bukunya dan turun dari kursi yang dia duduki dengan sekali hentak dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang pucat, terdapat luka robek yang sangat panjang dari ujung kepala sampai lehernya, Harry terdiam dan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sekarang.

Gadis itu mulai mendekati Harry dengan perlahan, Harry dengan segenap kekuatannya berlari menabrak gadis itu, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Namun, di depan kamarnya ada bocah cilik yang penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis tadi. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Harry memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sirius dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

Mendengar keributan yang dihasilkan Harry Sirius menatap Harry yang sudah sangat pucat.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya Sirius cemas.

Harry terduduk lemas di pinggir kasur Sirius tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan yang dia rasakan, "Un-_uncle_ Siri, i-ijinkan aa..aku tidur bersamamu malam ini."

Sirius memeluk anak baptis kesayangannya itu, "Tentu, tentu saja boleh. Kau melihat apa lagi nak?"

Harry hanya menggeleng tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sirius, Sirius menghela napas pelan.

"Ya sudah sekarang tidurlah," ucap Sirius.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ff ini pendek….awalnya aku mau membuat ff ini oneshoot, tapi karena ga kuat ngelanjutin pas scene terakhir author tbc deh, serius aku merinding sendiri…coz aku nulis ini tepat jam 12.00 malam kamis….suasana kamar aku serem soalnya….

Mohon maaf juga kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam ff ini…

Sebenarnya ini ff request dari Anindya Cahya dari beberapa bulan lalu, dan aku minta maaf baru bisa share sekarang coz ada beberapa kendala, minta maaf juga belum tamat.

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah baca ff ini dan MOHON REVIEW terutama anda Anindya Cahya :-P


End file.
